


I'm sorry!!

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I don't know what's in this, M/M, Twins, it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information. With a Destiel Goodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry!!

Hey, guys. So I don't know if you noticed but I missed uploading a fic this saturday... I have the excuse of Christmas! But to be honest it slipped my mind. (The alarm I set myself rand while we were still at my aunt's for coffee and cake... until 11 bloody pm. (It was fun though).

So, what I was actually gonna say is that I might forget more often in the next few months bc I have a-levels coming up and am already elbow deep in studying.

Anyway, have a good year 2016. I love y'all. (I blame Jared for my 'y'all' I'm fucking German... seriously, and not even German south!!)

 

Okay, now the Destiel Goodie (at least I hope it's good)

This is a High School AU with Castiel as a twin (his twin being Jimmy - shocker). It's only a part of what I've written in this verse - the part that's presentable. So I don't know if it's relevant but Cas' parents don't know our boys are in a relationship while Dean's family knows. It's everbody lives and while I don't think John was mentioned, he's a good father (so as alternate as a universe can get!) 

Maybe let me know what you think and if you want... ya know more?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To Dean, it was obvious. Castiel was reserved and shy. He rarely showed his emotions and rarely smiled. Jimmy was more open. He laughed and showed his passions, he let people see his emotions. Castiel was always standing upright, head held high, back straight even when he was sitting. Jimmy was a little less stiff. Their parent's strict ways also had him sitting straight in class or holding his head high but when he was with friends he was sitting like any other teenager, slumping in his chair. Castiel was independent, had a clear opinion on everything even if he didn't always say those out loud. Jimmy was obedient, devotedly Christian like their parents and rarely making the decisions. Dean never had trouble telling them apart even thought they had the same ocean-deep blue eyes, not to be tamed dark brown curls, chapped, plush pink lips and slender figure. Castiel loved to run, Jimmy loved swimming so they both ended up with slender but muscled bodies.

 

Dean knows exactly why he loved Castiel and not Jimmy. It was because of the way Castiel changed from the reserved, shy boy he usually was into a warm and kind man when he was with Dean. The way Castiel would smile  at his stupid jokes and the way they would laugh about pop-culture references. It was the way Castiel laughed with his head thrown back and his whole body shaking. It was his low gravelly voice and the way he tilted his head and squinted when he didn't understand. Most of all it was the way how he held Dean's hand when walking down a street, the way he kissed Dean's cheek when they first saw each other every day, the way he'd move closer and closer to him while walking, the way there never seemed to be more than a foot distance between them, the way Castiel's tongue explored his mouth, the way he was pushing to move forward but it feels too good to change anything, the way Castiel's hands felt on Dean's skin, the way they caressed, the way Castiel kissed every freckle he could find and the way Castiel cuddled into him during thunderstorms, that he didn't like shooting stars, that he loved running in the rain, that he liked warmth but never enjoyed a sunbath, that everything Castiel did had a purpose and that he somehow managed to study for every class without being stressed out about his grades. Dean loved Castiel because he was so different from anyone he had ever met before.

 

And today is just one of the days that Dean can't believe how lucky he is as he sits on the couch in the Novak's sunroom, Castiel's head resting in his lap and both of them looking up at the rain flooding over the glass above their heads.

 

"It's beautiful." Castiel says almost to quiet for Dean to hear over the noise of the rain.

 

"Yeah… but not as beautiful as you." Dean smiles and looks down at his boyfriend. Castiel's lips stretch into a small smile.

 

"Come on down here." Castiel says and Dean grins, bending down to press a kiss to Castiel's lips that no matter how chapped they look are incredibly soft and smooth against his.

 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asks after a while of listening to the rain and watching Castiel's face as he chases the raindrops.

 

"Hm?" Castiel hums and his eyes move to look at Dean. Dean gets lost in the blue orbs for a moment before he buries a hand in the dark curls he loves so much.

 

"I love you." Dean says and Cas smiles a bigger smile than before.

 

"I know." He answers and grins up at Dean.

 

"You just Han Solo'd me." Dean points out. "You really are perfect." He adds and Castiel sits up, pressing their lips together.

 

"I love you too, you know?" He says as he straddles Dean's lap. Dean's hands automatically move to Castiel's hips. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's neck and continues to kiss him. The kisses are still innocent and slow, simply enjoying the lazy afternoon, there's no need to push this and move it to a bedroom.

 

"Yeah I know." Dean mumbles in between the long kisses. They kiss for several minutes, tongues moving slowly against each other and hands exploring, running through hair and feeling fabric. Then Dean speaks again. "Why do you love rain so much, baby?" He asks. Cas closes his eyes for a moment before he looks at Dean again.

 

"I love the scent of it in the air, how clear the skies are when it's gone, how you feel every muscle when you run in the cold, the freshness of the rainwater joining sweat on your skin. I love the sound of it against glass when lying in bed beneath warm covers. It's soothing. I feel safe when it's raining." He explains and runs a hand through Dean's short hair. Then something flashes in his eyes and he stands up, pulling Dean with him and opening the door of the sunroom.

 

"Dance with me, Dean." Cas says and Dean chuckles, grabbing Cas and lifting him up as he steps outside. The cold doesn't bother them (A/N: anyway. *LET IT GO LET IT GOOOO*) as they dance barefoot and soaked, their clothes sticking to their skin, Dean's shirt pitch black and his jeans dark blue, clinging to his legs, while Cas' dress shirt goes see-through and clearly shows his abs and chest, his pants dark brown. Dean's occupied with watching Cas' skin beneath his shirt move as they dance so he doesn't notice that Cas' hands travel south slowly, cupping and squeezing his ass and then suddenly Dean's on his back, Cas lying on top of his chest, legs between Dean's.

 

"You know I never did it in the rain." Cas mumbles and somehow all the slow and innocent kisses are gone as Dean flips them over, pressing down into Cas, grinding their hips together.

 

"Is anyone else in your house?" Dean asks and Cas shakes his head.

 

"Mother is at a charity event and Jimmy's at swimming practice, he won't be home in at least two hours." Dean growls and continues grinding his hips into Cas' as he starts to wrestle off their wet clothes.

 

"Cas, I don't have-" He starts but Cas just shoves a little pack of lube into his hand, bucking up his hips, their naked erections colliding.

 

"You sneaky son of a bitch." Dean mumbles and moves a little lower, spreading Cas' legs and ripping open the lube.

 

Dean doesn't know why but the cold rain on his back just makes him like this more as he feels Cas' hot walls around his fingers clenching eagerly and asking for more. He doesn't have much patience and he knows how much Cas can take so he stops fingering after only a few minutes and slides into Cas' tight wet hole, groaning at the heat. Cas wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer, smashing their lips together.

 

"Move, Dean." Cas mumbles against his lips, rolling his hips, and Dean does. He starts thrusting, slowly at first but as Cas doesn't even flinch or hiss at the burn he gets fast, slamming into his boyfriend, moaning when Cas clenches down on him and smiling against Cas' shoulder when Cas cries out his name as he changes the angle of his thrusts and he knows he's found Cas' prostate again, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over again.

 

Soon Cas is trembling, crying out as Dean feels his hot come between them a hard contrast against the cold rain on their bodies. He groans as Cas continues to clench around him and massage his cock, making him paint Cas' walls white. He drops onto Cas' chest quickly leaning onto his elbows on either side of Cas' face.

 

Sometimes Dean thinks he loves these few moments even more than sex itself. When Cas is staring up at him, blue eyes clouded with the pleasure of his orgasm. Dean can't do anything but stare back.

 

"We should get inside." Cas says quietly, barely audible over the sound of the rain around them. Dean nods and presses a soft kiss to Cas' lips before he pulls out and stands up, pulling Cas up with him.

 

 

They don't dress until they hear the door open and Jimmy call his usual 'Hello!'. Dean rolls onto his chest to look at Cas. They'd been just lying on Cas' bed for the past hour, not even talking just lying there, listening to the rain and occasionally kissing. Dean's jeans are still kinda wet so Cas just gives him sweatpants. They are lying on Cas' bed again, Cas on Dean's still naked chest because the t-shirt was buried underneath his jeans and Dean was too slow before Cas was on him again, fully clothed and pushing him onto the bed.

 

"Hey, brother." Jimmy says as he enters their room. A year ago, Dean thought it was weird that the brothers still shared a room especially in this giant house but now he knows that's because ever since their father ran away neither Jimmy nor Cas were able to sleep alone. They even shared a bed the first month after their father left. That was also the reason why Cas only rarely slept at Dean's place.

 

"Hello, Jimmy." Cas says, not even looking up at his brother. Though Jimmy slumping down on his across the room was the end of Cas' tongue occasionally peeking out. Cas was really reserved even when only Jimmy was in the room. Dean loved to tease his little brother with being as passionate as possible without actually tearing Cas' clothes off, when Sammy was in the room.

 

He didn't understand it until a few weeks ago when he came over unannounced. He had a key and Cas told him he is always welcome.

 

\----

 

_He walked straight to the twins' room to find Cas lying on his bed and listening to music.  He grinned as his boyfriend didn't notice him and quietly walked to the bed, straddling his boyfriend's hips and grinning as his eyes widened in shock before darkening._

 

_"Where's Jimmy?" Dean asked, grinding down a bit, surprised as Cas didn't buck his hips up, or didn't even try turning them around. It usually was a fight to establish who would top._

 

_"At Michael's." He answered, his hands moving to Dean's thighs, kneading the flesh. "Mum is out too." Dean's brows pulled together for a moment._

 

_"We're alone." The twin said and grinned. Dean bit his lip. Cas didn't say 'Mum' it was just another thing people in school found weird. He said 'mother', always. And he wouldn't just lie there and let Dean just have his way, though maybe he was just tired. Dean leant down and kissed the skin just beneath his ear._

 

_"Do you wanna top?" Dean asked. He knew that Cas would ask him if he was sick if he'd ever suggest that to him. They both loved fucking into their boyfriend more than anything._

 

_"No." The twin said and Dean was off him faster than he'd ever moved before._

 

_"Dean?" The twin asked._

 

_"Where's Cas, Jimmy?" He asked. The twin blushed._

 

_"He's gone with his running team. They have a race soon and the coach assigned an extra practice." Dean nodded, Cas had talked about the race._

 

_"Why didn't you stop me?" Dean asked. Jimmy bit his lip._

 

_"Because I want it." He said shyly. Dean frowned._

 

_"You want to have sex with me?" Dean asked. Jimmy nodded._

 

_"I think I'm in love with you, Dean." He said._

 

_"Oh, Jimmy." Dean sighed, standing up._

 

_"I'm not gonna tell Castiel if we-" He started._

 

_"No!" Dean said. "I'm not gonna cheat on him. Listen, I don't wanna hurt you or anything, I like you, really, you're a cool guy but I love your brother."_

 

_"Did you find out finally?" Dean heard Cas ask behind him.  Dean spun around._

 

_"Cas! I- What?" He asked. Cas chuckled and stretched up to press a sweet kiss to Dean's lips._

 

_"That my little brother's in love with you." Cas said._

 

_"You know?" Jimmy asked. Cas looked at his brother._

 

_"Of course I know, I've spent my whole life with you, I know when you have a crush on somebody." Cas said._

 

_\----_

 

So yeah Dean understood it now. Cas was just protecting his poor brother's  broken heart

now. Cas was just protecting his poor brother's broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this might sound fake, but you guys, whoever you are, reading my stuff is literally making my life infinitely better.
> 
> I don't even know how to express this bc it sounds so insignificant. My 2-3K fanfics who get like a few thousand views once in a while. I'm not a best selling author or someone who saves lives. I don't really do anything other than publish one of my brainfarts every second saturday (evidently not even that). 
> 
> But this means so much to me. That there are people who like what I write, that someone who just wanted to tell me how much she liked my fic is now my best friend on this earth. To know that my words make people smile or cry... in some cases. That I can make someone's day better how insignificant it is to them, means the world to me. 
> 
> I don't even know why I'm writing this... I guess I just wanted you guys to know that I love you! And that I'm so so grateful for you reading my stuff, for leaving kudos or even comments. 
> 
> You light up my world.


End file.
